


These Ghosts Are Haunting Me

by WhyAreYouLaughing



Series: Drabbles From Arcadia Bay [3]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Character Study, Drabble, False Memories, Timelines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 09:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15140120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyAreYouLaughing/pseuds/WhyAreYouLaughing
Summary: Five characters who's connection to other timelines were not fully severed; plus one who is the bridge of it all.(Or the "Five characters who are unknowing effected by all the time traveling," fic.")





	These Ghosts Are Haunting Me

For Chloe, it's bursts of pain from events that never took place. It's scars temporarily appearing on her skin for reasons only Max knows.

It's the soft beeping of a morphine machine and the loud bang of a gun. It's falling onto the floor of the junkyard and staring at an oncoming train.

\------------------

For Victoria, it's flashes of memories that she doesn't know the origin of. It's the restraint of duck tape around her wrists and the coldness of a dark room.

It's the weird idea that she knows another Max; one who is a Vortex Club member. It's reminiscing on moments from a world so different than her's.

\-----------------

For Kate, it's things that mean more then they should. It's a suicide prevention documentary having too deep of an impact.

It's some random thing that Max says which she pays rapid attention to for no particular reason. It's the "Hope You Get Better" card isle being too familiar.

\--------------

For Warren, it's feelings that aren't justified. It's wanting to punch Nathan in the face because he can, and yearning to yell at Max for one thing or another.

It's the despair engulfing him when he was walking past Two Whales while it was raining even though he couldn't figure out why.

\-------------

For Nathan, it's guilt over things that he didn't do. It's an apology at the tip of his tongue to Max. It's not being able to look Victoria in the eyes.

It's blood on the bathroom floor and drugging his best friend. It's a one-sided fight in the parking lot with a guy he never had a full conversation with.

\------------

For Max, it's the fact that nobody else will truly understand. It's nights that she wonders how different these people are from her original timeline.

It's not knowing what the Max of this reality was thinking before she was deleted from existence. It's deciding whether or not she's an imposter.

\-------------

**Author's Note:**

> I always wanted to do a drabble off the idea that other characters are effected by Max going to all these different timelines.
> 
> Just to clarify, this takes place in the Perfect Ending, where Max saves both Chloe and Arcadia Bay, which is why everyone is confused over memories of events that happened in the game but Chloe is still alive.
> 
> I'll admit this is more for me then you guys since it was so short, but it was fun to write.


End file.
